The role of cyclic AMP(cAMP)-binding protein in dibutyryl cyclic AMP(DBcAMP)-induced tumor regression was studied. The results show that cAMP-binding protein that translocates into nuclei during tumor regression is 54,000-dalton protein, the regulatory subunit of protein kinase, type II.